This invention is a high efficiency water atomizer relating generally to the following three processes that use water droplets and air or gas flow:
1. Aeration of well water to remove unwanted gasses. PA1 2. Water cooling towers for heat removal. PA1 3. Pollution control gas scrubbing to remove solids and chemicals. PA1 1. The surface area of the water exposed to the air. The smaller the water droplets, the greater the surface area to volume ratio of the droplet. As this ratio increases, more gas or heat can transfer from the water to the air in a given time period. PA1 2. The amount of time that the water is suspended in the air. As suspension time increases, more time is available for gas or heat to transfer out of the water. PA1 3. Air flowing past the droplets. Fresh or cool air flowing past the droplets carries away the gas or heat that transfers out of the water. PA1 1. The water cooling tower of U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,379 to Saxton, 1978 May 30. PA1 2. The aeration apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,370 to Scholten, 1966 Aug. 9. PA1 3. The pollution control gas scrubber of U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,326 to Deane, 1972 Sept. 26.